


Poisoned

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Kudos: 3





	Poisoned

Co-Written with Amy L./AnkhsAngel

Eiji’s eyes went wide as he was injected with a blue substance. He continued trying to fight but soon was struggling to breathe. He fell to his knees before taking a hit which knocked him out.

“Eiji!” Ankh yelled. “Tch. I should leave you.” The bird then sighed. “But if I do, that freak will hit me.”

The Greeed picked up the unconscious Rider, managing to Cous Coussier without anymore attacks. He cautiously opened the door and poked his head inside. Seeing no one, he dragged Eiji toward the stairs.

“You owe me for this. You’re heavy.”

Eiji opened his eyes slowly before going into a coughing fit. When he caught his breath he looked up, “Ankh?”

“Who else, baka?” The bird finally gets the door open and proceeds to dump Eiji onto the bed.

Eiji’s breathing was shallow and he just wanted to curl up and go to sleep, but he looked at the Greeed with confusion, “Surprised you brought me back here...”

“If I’d left you, which I  _ did _ consider, I have no doubt that freak would hit me. I prefer to avoid getting her angry, if it’s all the same to you.” The bird jumped into his nest. “You should probably sleep.”

Eiji closed his eyes and said quietly, “I don’t know if I’ll wake again.. so if I don’t, I’m sorry I couldn’t help you get all your medals.”

“Tch.” Ankh’s hand dug into his chin as he lifted the Rider’s head.

Eiji slightly opened his eyes and looked up.

“ _ Bastard _ !” The word came out as a low hiss, the talons tightening painfully.

“What?” Eiji coughed out.

“Maki..he poisoned you.” Ankh released him, reaching for his phone as he growled under his breath.

Eiji just nodded slowly before closing his eyes again.

“You better be awake when I get back. And I expect triple the ice for this.” Ankh jumped out the window, gliding to the ground and heading for Maki’s mansion.

Eiji only stayed awake because of the coughing. Blood soon appeared on his lips and he wiped it off with a sleeve, quickly starting to soak it the more he coughed.

“Come to your senses finally?” Kazari smirked as Ankh entered the mansion.

“Where’s Maki?” The bird ignored the question, his eyes searching the room.

“Why?” Kazari paused. “Don’t tell me you’ve come to give us your medals?”

“Of course not, you creep.” Ankh answered as Maki entered the room.

“Ankh. You’re here for this?” The scientist waved a vial filled with orange liquid.

“Maki, you bastard. What do you want?”

“All the medals you have currently. Or Hino-san dies painfully.”

“Like I’d give in to  _ you _ .”

“So, you don’t care if he dies?”

Ankh scowled. “I’ll give you Kazari and Uva’s. No more.”

“I want yours too. Or I drop this.”

Ankh clenched his hands in frustration. “Fine.  _ After _ I save Eiji.”

Maki watched him for a moment, then nodded.

Ankh handed over the medals. “Those are all I have. Give me the antidote.”

Kazari laughed. “You really thought--”

Maki’s glare silenced the cat Greeed. The scientist tossed Ankh the vial, watching impassively as Ankh slowly walked out.

Once he was far enough away, Ankh started running. When he got to the restaurant, he leapt through the window. Crossing to Eiji, he forced the Rider to drink the liquid. After a minute, he headed for the window again.

“Ankh?” Eiji whispered with a raw voice.

“Go to sleep, baka.”

“Where are you..going?”

“Settling some business.” The Greeed disappeared.

Eiji was soon asleep, not caring that his shirt and pillow were soaked red.

Ankh took a deep breath, then once more entered the mansion. “I’m here. As promised.” He began to will his medals out.

A wave of pain crashed over him and he looked behind to see Kazari.

“This is more fun, don’t you think?” The cat Greeed pulled his hand out of the bird’s back, red medals in his claws.

Ankh felt himself fading and struggled to escape outside. He staggered away from the mansion, his body growing cold. He found himself apologizing to Shingo, Hina, and funnily enough, to Eiji himself as his eyes began to flutter shut. He barely felt the ground he was now laying on, and was only mildly surprised at the stream of red that flowed past his face. He waited to disintegrate.

Eiji woke, the room empty. He was still weak from the blood loss and his throat hurt from coughing, but he was feeling much better. He looked around and noticed Ankh was still gone. Getting worried, he changed and headed out to look for the Greeed.

The time between Ankh’s breaths were becoming longer and longer and he was no longer shaking. The cold had sunk into every part of him and he was forgetting what it even felt like to be warm. “So..this is dying, huh? Can’t say I like it much..”

Eiji saw a figure on the ground and rushed toward it, instantly recognizing it as Ankh. He knelt down and cradled him, “Ankh! What happened?”

“Traded..medals...Kazari..” Ankh coughed faintly.

“For me? Who’s the baka now?” Eiji said quietly, “You could find someone else to be OOO but you can’t replace yourself..”

“T..ch..should’ve let...you die. Less..annoying..” The words were harsh as Ankh struggled to breathe. “So...cold..”

“Stay with me.. I’ll go get your medals back, okay? Just stay awake.”

“For..get it. Go...away.” Ankh’s eyes closed and he slumped against Eiji.

Eiji looked at him for a moment before rushing toward the mansion.

“Hino-san. Do you wish something?” Maki adjusted the doll on his shoulder. “Or are you here to give me something?”

Eiji growled, “I’m taking Ankh’s medals back!”

“Do you really believe you can?” Kazari grinned at him in his human disguise.

“I’m going to try,” Eiji henshined.

Kazari laughed, dropping the disguise and waving one clawed hand. It still shone red with drying blood.

Maki calmly watched, a container with red medals in his hand.

Eiji noticed the container but knew he had to take Kazari down first. He raced forward and began attacking.

Kazari slashed at him with a yell.

Eiji attempted to avoid the attacks but in his weakened state, he took more damage than he normally would have. He still managed to get some good hits in against Kazari and knocked the Greeed to the ground.

Kazari growled and started to rise, but was suddenly knocked back by a flash of red.

“You  _ utter _ imbecile...I told you to forget it…”

“You know I’m not good at listening,” Eiji answered.

“Tch..see..if..I..” The bird toppled to the floor as Kazari pounced on him.

Eiji growled and kicked Kazari hard, knocking a few medals from him.

The cat Greeed hissed, backing away angrily.

Eiji watched him a moment before looking at Maki and the container again.

Maki frowned, but tossed him the container before retreating.

Eiji knelt beside Ankh, holding the medals out to him.

Ankh tried to reach for them, but his eyes closed and his arm fell to the floor.

Eiji placed the medals on top of him, hoping they’d merge with the bird Greeed.

Slowly, they were absorbed, disappearing in a flash of red light. Ankh remained still, his chest barely moving.

Eiji watched him for a few moments before deciding they should leave the mansion. He lifted Ankh and carried him all the way back to the restaurant. He laid Ankh on the bed and sat down tiredly. He only rested for a moment before heading out of the room. An hour later, he returned with a bag of cell medals for Ankh.

Ankh’s breathing eased, but he remained unconscious.

Eiji leaned back in the chair but kept his eyes locked on the Greeed.

Several hours later, the bird’s eyes flew open. “Eiji!”

“I’m right here,” he answered.

“Why did you keep me alive?”

“Because, I care about you.”

“Baka. You care about the detective. I’m nothing but a problem.” Ankh shakily climbed off the bed and moved to his nest. “No one cares about something not alive.”

“I didn’t even think of the detective,” Eiji admitted. “Why is it so hard to believe I’d care about you?” 

“Because I’m not alive? Because I hijacked the detective’s body and keep putting it in danger? Because I made you OOOs? Pick a reason.” The bird scowled at him.

“You seem alive to me,” Eiji growled, “And why did you save me? Like I said, OOO is replaceable but you aren’t. Plus giving them those medals means they’ll have more power to hurt others.”

“OOO is not replaceable. Not just anyone can handle it.” Ankh glared from his perch. “And I am not  _ alive _ , as evidenced by this whole debacle. I’m a pile of sentient medals who wants to be whole. Once I have _ them _ , I won’t need this body anymore. I won’t need food, or sleep. I won’t bleed or have these stupid emotions.”

“It might not be alive like a human, but being sentient is still life. Having desires is part of being alive, and that’s what you’re good at, right?” Eiji shook his head before heading to the door.

“Tell that to your scientists. Or did you sleep through biology class?” Ankh pointedly flipped onto his side and went quiet.

“Well, I doubt my biology teacher knew about you,” Eiji closed his eyes a moment, “You don’t have to agree with me or even understand why I think the way I do. But to me, you’re alive, and I care about you. Just deal with it.” He slipped from the room.

Ankh heard the door close and snorted before he spoke quietly to the empty room. “I care about you too, baka.” He closed his eyes and drifted off.

  
  



End file.
